


100 Kink Challenge feat. Murdoc

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 100 kink challenge, Airplane Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Boundaries, Breathplay, Casual Sex, Chair Sex, Christmas Smut, Clubbing, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Fight Sex, First Time, Fisting, Food Sex, Gags, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humiliation, Kissing, Leather, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Plugs, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Quickies, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Games, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Tantric Sex, Teasing, Temperature Play, Threesome, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, break up/make up sex, sex marathon, sofa sex, spider walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: Challenge source: http://all-of-the-ships-are-sailing.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw





	100 Kink Challenge feat. Murdoc

“Aren’t you a _little_ curious?”  
  
There was no seductive undertone to Murdoc’s voice, nor did it sound like he was teasing. Murdoc probably thought he was just being helpful. He couldn’t have been more wrong.  
  
“Well, y-yes,” you fumbled, trying to will yourself not to blush. It wasn’t working. “But that doesn’t mean—” “I wouldn’t mind kissing you,” Murdoc repeated calmly, making your knees shake. “Just so you knew what it felt like. You’ve never dated anyone, after all, and it doesn’t seem like you’ve met anyone who interests you.”  
  
_Wrong again_ , you thought. But maybe you were glad that Murdoc hadn’t realized it. Or were you actually upset? It was hard to tell. The sight of Murdoc smiling serenely with his eyes locked on yours had your head spinning. Could it really hurt, letting Murdoc kiss you platonically, “just so you knew what it felt like”? This might be your only chance to taste it. Then again, kissing once as friends might make you want to kiss a lot more as lovers and it could multiply the already overwhelming anxiety you felt every time you were so much as in the same room as Murdoc.  
  
You came to a decision.  
  
“Um,” you said.  
  
The decision melted back into confusion.  
  
Now beads of sweat were forming on your red-hot face, and that terrified expression you’d tried so hard to repress completely overtook your features. Seeing this, Murdoc quickly changed track. “I’m sorry, I—I didn’t mean to pressure you,” he stammered, concerned. “Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to—”  
  
“I want to.”  
  
It was barely audible, and it took several seconds for you to realize you’d said it. If possible, your blush deepened. Murdoc blinked at you. You tried to shrug and play it off.  
  
“Why not?” you whispered because if you spoke any louder you were sure your voice would crack. “You’re here…I’m here…you’re willing… _I’m_ willing…”  
  
Murdoc raised a hand, then snatched it back. “Are you sure?” he asked.  
  
You nodded and swallowed the thick knot in your throat. 

“Yeah.”  
  
Murdoc still seemed slightly wary, but he stepped towards you, and you forced yourself to stay in place instead of backing away rapidly like your brain was telling you to, and Murdoc stepped towards you again, and then he was right in front of you. Your noses touched briefly. You shivered.  
  
Murdoc slowly raised his hands to your face, pressing them gently against your cheeks. They broke eye contact for a second to glance down at your lips, and when he looked back into your eyes, he raised his eyebrows questioningly. You smiled in a way that you hoped looked more friendly than horrified.  
  
Could Murdoc hear your heart beating? It sounded like the loudest noise in the room. Slowly, Murdoc leaned into you. Your eyes drifted shut just before his lips made contact. It was soft, and warm, and gentle, and everything you’d ever dreamed of.  
  
And then…it was over.  
  
Your eyes were still shut. Murdoc’s hands were still tenderly cupping your face. “Well?” you heard him ask. Though your heart was pounding like a jackhammer, you furrowed your brow and let your mouth droop into a frown.  
  
“What?”  
  
You kept your eyes closed. You didn’t trust yourself to look at him.  
  
“Was that it?” you said.  
  
There was a pause. You sweated.  
  
“What do you mean?” Murdoc asked.  
  
It was hard, it was so hard, but you thought you managed to keep your voice casual and non-shaky. “It just went by so fast. I didn’t really feel it. I really…I don’t have any better idea of what a kiss feels like than when we started.”  
  
There was another pause. Your fingernails dug into your palms. You didn’t want to know what expression was on Murdoc’s face.  
  
“Should I kiss you again?” he finally asked, and you exhaled the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. “For a little longer? Just so you get the full experience.”  
  
“Yeah, why not,” you said a little too quickly.  
  
Murdoc’s grip on your face tightened a little, and you gasped. His lips pressed against yours again, a little firmer, but still as warm and comforting. You pressed back hesitantly, melting into his arms. A low moan crept out of your throat, and you were too lost in the moment to silence it.  
  
When Murdoc turned his head aside and broke the kiss, you found your body flush against his and your hands on his back. You glanced up at Murdoc hesitantly. He looked just as calm as ever. “Did that help?” he asked simply.  
  
You bit your lip. You should probably quit while you were ahead.  
  
“…What does a french kiss feel like?”  
  
This time, contact was instantaneous. Murdoc’s mouth was voracious, swallowing yours whole as his tongue swept back and forth against your lips until you managed to open up and let it inside. It filled the space in a way you’d never thought possible, teasing your own poor, defenseless tongue until the sensation made you cry out, your cry smothered by the pressure of Murdoc’s lips on yours, his teeth gently grating against your skin, one hand clasping the back of your skull with fingers tangled in your hair, the other hand running fingernails up and down your spine, Murdoc’s embrace clamping you against his body as the two of you moved together in ecstatic rhythm.  
  
All too soon, your mouths snapped apart and both of you were gasping for air.  
  
You glanced away, trying desperately to swallow your saliva, and some of his, you realized. You let your hands fall away from Murdoc’s back. Murdoc still held you tight.  
  
“Well, now you know,” he breathed into your ear. His upper lip brushed it briefly. An accident?  
  
“I suppose I do,” you mumbled, ashamed of yourself. You’d definitely let the game go too far. You tried to push away, but Murdoc still held you tight. You looked up at him in shock. Murdoc had that serene smile again, but now there was a… _knowing_ edge to it.  
  
“That may conclude the lesson,” he said, “but I get the feeling you’re interested in pursuing extra credit.”  
  
“I think I might major in it,” you chuckled weakly before you closed your eyes to kiss him again.


End file.
